


His Name

by carnivoreghost



Series: Shipping Weeks [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Celebrations, Dimilix Week, Drabble, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivoreghost/pseuds/carnivoreghost
Summary: For Dimilix Week 2020.Day One: Firsts.“It is not terrible being here,” Felix murmured.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Shipping Weeks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/413725
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Week





	His Name

Felix wondered if he would be missed.

This was a celebration. The old monastery had been lit up, torches and lanterns illuminating the crowd. The whole army was there, laughing and dancing. Armor and weapons had been cast aside. The alcohol flowed freely.

Afterall, they had won.

Edelgard was dead, along with whatever sinister plan she had for Fodlan. Everyone was happy. Everything was peaceful. This was a joyous time.

Felix contemplated sneaking off to the training grounds to turn one of the dummies into dust under his blade. He was already crammed in a corner of the dining hall, a glass of water in his hand and his sword still at his hip.

 _It would be improper._ Was that Rodrigue’s voice in his head? _Fantastic_.

Felix almost fled right then and there if a hand had not landed on his shoulder. 

How Dimitri had managed to sneak to him was a mystery. He had shed his armor with the merrymakers, an embroidered linen shirt and trousers in it’s place. His hair was tied back and sitting shiny at the base of his neck.

He looked nice. The casual look seemed to suit him. However the thought made Felix nearly choke.

“Are you not enjoying yourself?” Though Dimitri looked as if he knew better than to ask.

Felix rolled his eyes, fighting the twin urges to step closer and to shrug off his hand. “What do you think,boar?”

Dimitri no longer flinched from the insult, instead smiling a little. “You do not have to stay here for my sake.” 

“Your sake?!” Felix scoffed. It was true he was the king’s shield. It would be quite the stir if he disappeared right in the middle of the celebration of their victory. Though he was sure Dimitri would explain it away. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

Dimitri nodded. “Of course not.”

Felix hated the way Dimitri folded under his jabs. He hated the way he smiled, sad and small. But most of all, he hated how good he looked in the twinkling lights. “It is not terrible being here,” Felix murmured.

“O-Oh?” Dimitri stuttered over his words, looking for a moment like the boy he had once known.

“Don’t make me say it again.” Felix was blushing now, cheeks scarlet. 

Though Dimitri was as red as him. 

_How unbecoming of a king._

“I wo-would not dream of it,” Dimitri said. He was silent for a moment, watching the crowd.

Mercedes was giggling with a very drunk Annette, nearly spilling her glass of wine. Ashe was already asleep, head resting on a table. Beside him, Dedue looked as if he was at a loss of what to do with his inebriated boyfriend. 

“But you know-” Dimitri turned back to him. “There will be other parties like this for the next few years.”

Felix grunted darkly. Of course. There would be much celebration to be had. It did not mean he was happy about what came with it. 

“And you’ll have to work closely with me if you intend to take the duties of house Fraldarius.”

Felix sighed. “I don’t dislike being around you Dimitri.” On the contrary, he enjoyed it greatly. The words sat on the tip of his tongue. They were dangerous. Damning. He swallowed them down.

“G-Good! I’m glad. I mean-”Dimitri chattered. 

“Keep it together.” Felix groaned. “You sound like an idiot.”

Dimitri froze and then relaxed. He ran a hand through his golden hair. The smile he flashed Felix was not small or sad. “I apologize Felix. I look forward to having you at my side.” Dimitri was gone before Felix could answer, into the crowd.

Felix did not move for a while, feeling as if he had revealed too much.


End file.
